universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
C.E.L.L.
This is a profile for the C.E.L.L. from Crysis. Summery C.E.L.L. or Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics, is a private military contractor under the control of CryNet Systems. They have come under contract with the United States Department of Defense to help with repelling an invasion of the Ceph, they then later reverse engineered the alien tech which went to great use for them, they went rogue when things took a turn for the worse. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Jacob Hargreave (Founder) Second-in-command * Dominic Lockhart (Commander Military Leaders * Tara Strickland (Under cover) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * C. Abao * Mitchell Reeves Military Units Infantry *C.E.L.L. Assault soldier *C.E.L.L. Commander *C.E.L.L. C.Q.B soldier *C.E.L.L. Heavy weapons soldier *C.E.L.L. Sniper Special *C.E.L.L. CBRN *C.E.L.L. Recon *C.E.L.L. Trooper *C.E.L.L. Enforcer *C.E.L.L. Marksman Vessels * LTV (Light Tactical Vehicle) * Repressor APC Transport (Armored Personnel Carrier) * Bravo ICV (Infantry Combat Vehicle) * AH-50 Hellcat Attack Helicopter * Orca * Archangel |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Nanosuits Ranged weapons * SCAR * SCARAB * Marshall * Jackal * M12 Nova * Hammer * DSG-1 * Feline * HMG Explosives * Frag Grenades Territories Prism * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (They are stationed there and based for their many confrontations with the aliens Ceph and the United States Army) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are the few other headquarters that are Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 7: Space: They possessed various satellites that are baring down their own energy weapons and can transmit wide range information, Especially after their reverse engineering of the alien tech this gives them much more advanced tech that makes them much more powerful than they were recently started at. Power Source Science: Gunsmanship (The C.E.L.L. operatives are well trained in the usage of fire arms) Engineering (C.E.L.L. scientists are capable of designing high tech weapon, they even managed to reverse engineer alien tech to enhance their own arsenal) Enhanced Combat (C.E.L.L. operatives have significant combat training) Conquest Stats Tier 11-B: City: They have maintained control over various cities, especially New York which they used for their own experimental usage. Power Stats DC: Country +: The Archangel is stated to be strong enough with usage of Ceph energy, that it would destroy a portion of the planet. City: A fraction of the Archangel energy weapon can wipe out an entire city in an instant. Small Building: The fire power of the organization's vehicle weaponry. Room-Wall: The strength of frag grenades. Wall-Street: The amount of damage of standard fire arms. Durability: Large Building: The size of the Archangel which should give it that amount of durability. Small Building: The durability of vehicles as they can tank high level weapons before being destroyed. Wall-Street: The durability of C.E.L.L. operatives with armor. Speed: Supersonic: The Muzzle speed of the AVMG cannon at 1200 meters per second. Superhuman: The max speed of the ICV tank at 40 mph. Peak Human-Athletic: The speed of the soldiers while running. Skills Stats They are well versed in the ways of fighting in their enemies, especially with the weaponry in their hands. They perform operations that their contractors have failed to intervene before it was too late. Strengths/Pros They use advanced tech and can easily overwhelm more inferior enemies with ease, if planned out accordingly. Should a squad be overwhelmed, the surviving troopers would call for immediate support in the form of additional C.E.L.L. troopers deployed by helicopter. They even have planned enough to even outwit and defeat the alien invaders Ceph. Weaknesses/Flaws C.E.L.L. troopers, unlike the Ceph, have lower health and can be killed with relative ease. They often pause before reacting to the death of their fallen comrades and are slightly slower and somewhat clumsier than the KPA soldiers in Crysis and Crysis: Warhead. They are often found in squads patrolling key areas. While easy to dispatch using careful tactics. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Lockhart Crysis 2.jpg|Field Commander Dominic Lockhart Ceph alpha.png|Ceph Alpha which was used by C.E.L.L. to enhanced their tech. Crysis 2 prism.jpg|Prism, the headquarters of C.E.L.L. Cell infantry.jpg|C.E.L.L. operatives in the field. Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Crysis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 11-B Conquest Category:Science